Superman
by CMW2
Summary: MAX/NAOMI FIC:After Max goes to bat for her against a jerk, Naomi continues her evolution and deepens her relationship with him at the same time;Light spoilers for 3x15-3x18;Rated for language and lovemaking;9th in my 2011 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I know that I said that I was gonna wait until after the 1****st**** to start posting new stuff (and that I was gonna try to finish what I had before **_**starting **_**new stuff) but the muses…my ladies want what they want when they want it and I better deliver…or **_**else!**_** Okay, new fandom and new oneshot, I'm ready!**

**During my most recent trip to the doc's, I was sitting in a waiting room with no control whatsoever on what the TV's showing and **_**90210 **_**comes on. I spent the majority of the time scoff/laughing at the petty cat fights and leering at the hot dudes (both gay and straight) but then…I saw Max and Naomi. **

**Confession: I have an extreme weakness for "Beauty and the Geek" plot lines and don't let the "Geek" be smokin' hot like ol' boy is! And **_**then **_**when I trolled YouTube to find them, I saw that Max was able to illicit good, solid, mature reactions out of Naomi…Hook…Line…and Sinker. This fic contains no solid spoilers but I'm sure that will change in the future. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"Look, I took the test! I retook the test and I even took a different copy of the stupid test on a different day after school! All three times I aced it! I don't get why you still insist on saying I cheated!" Naomi Clark snarled at the smug Calc teacher.

"Well, what do you expect, Ms. Clark? You have performed on a consistent D+/C- average from your freshman year and now, all of a sudden, you're getting As and Bs during class and acing exams? If you're not cheating, then just how are doing this?" Mr. Smith demanded with his hands on his pudgy hips.

"Easy! Max Miller!" she replied with a toss of her blonde locks.

"Excuse me?"

"You know? Max Miller, Class Valedictorian, Super Nerd with the Glasses? He's been tutoring me and thanks to him, I'm finally soaking this Calc crap up like a sponge!" she said in a perfect "_**Dur**_…" tone.

The middle aged man laughed in disbelief and asked, "You expect me to believe that a student of Mr. Miller's caliber has willingly taken _**you**_ under his wing? And that you've _**let **_him?"

A light knock at the door cut off her reply and Max stuck his head in. A soft smile curved her lips as she recognized the blue zip up hoodie he had on. She had picked it for him on a whim last week…

"There you are. I thought we had a session today."

"We do but it seems like Mr. Smith here thinks I'm too stupid to be tutorable, especially by you. He says that I cheated on the latest Calc exam and he's made me retake it 3 times so he can prove it."

"That's ridiculous. Why would you cheat now that you know what you're doing?" he asked in his usual deadpan earnestness as he walked in.

Naomi shrugged and bit her lower lip as Max got in Mr. Smith's face. Underneath that Clark Kent exterior was a passionate beast, especially when it came to school stuff and her…

"Mr. Smith, I can assure you that Naomi has earned every single grade she's gotten in this last grading period. Once you get past her appearance and attitude, she is an intelligent, driven, kind person. Now, what did she get on the test?"

"100% all three times and I got that stupid extra credit story problem right, too." Naomi supplied softly, blushing lightly at his praise. Like Smith, he looked at her with surprise but his was happy instead of mean.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. They're on his desk. He gave me a different copy of the test the third time."

"Why?" he asked absently as his eyes scanned over the papers.

"I _**said**_ why. He thinks I'm stupid and I cheated to get my As before so he decided to be a douche and give me a whole different thing, including some stuff from the section before this one to try to trip me up."

If looks could kill, then the janitors would be sweeping Mr. Smith's shitty toupee off of the floor. God, his eyes were so dark, almost that dark, dark black they turned when they were in bed together! A muscle in his jaw ticked and she gulped as his voice took a hissing, snarling edge.

"Naomi can't be the only person you suspected of cheating. Did you put them through the wringer, too?"

"Well…no but…"

"So, you decided to be a one-man Spanish Inquisition to her and her only? That's not exactly ethical, is it?"

"Mr. Miller…"

Naomi jumped as his hand slammed on the desk with a deafening bang and he grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. She was startled but she could also feel her panties get a little hot and sticky…

"Stop! Look, I've never sicced a lawyer or anyone like that on a teacher before but I will start if you don't put her grade in, now! She earned it and it deserves to be counted! What is your problem? Teachers around here always complain that the so-called elite _**don't**_ try and then when one of them _**does**_, you treat her like a criminal? Her answers and her work are correct! Put her grade in the book and quit being an asshole!"

"Now, s-see here…" Smith stuttered out as his face went scarlet and then white with fear.

"_**Now.**_", he hissed, sending shivers down her spine and a need for dry panties to the front of her mind.

_**/**_

Naomi kept glancing at him with unreadable eyes all during the ride to his house but Max could feel no regret over his actions. He had never tolerated it when anyone put her down before so why would he start now? Whether it was a jackass math teacher or two jackass friends at a movie theater, anyone who messed with her would get their ass kicked. Well, verbally. If he tried to physically do it, his remains would probably end up in someone's fish taco…

She had been uncharacteristically silent ever since she got the printed proof of her success and he was starting to get worried. People of the Miller clan had nasty tempers, especially when the ones they cared for were threatened. Sometimes, the beast would come out to play and scare people. The last thing he wanted was for Naomi to be afraid of him. Max found his feelings deepening for his favorite "airhead, clotheshorse and occasional bitch" every day and soon, he would be able to conclusively say that he was love with her.

They pulled to a stop in the driveway and she got out of the driver's seat before he could say anything. Quickly following after her, he used his key to let them inside and saw a note on the foyer table…

_**Maxwell, your father and I went up to Sacramento to see your Aunt Jacqueline. Her surgery went well and the doctors are optimistic that her appendix didn't do any lasting damage. There's money for the weekend on your nightstand and tell that nice Naomi girl that we say hello when you get the chance. ~ Mom.**_

He nodded in acknowledgment and saw Naomi's shoes and jacket at the top of the stairs, indicating that she had already settled in his room. Removing his own shoes, he took the stairs two at a time to his room. Looking around, he didn't see her and when he turned to check the guest room, her strong grip stopped him. Naomi led him to his bed and pushed him down gently, climbing on top of him neatly.

Her eyes blazed as she removed his glasses and he pulled her into a kiss, getting that tiny moan from her as their tongues twined lazily. Now that she was on top of him, he could feel the sodden lace of her panties on his denim clad lap and all the worry left him as she propped herself up on her forearms smiling.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was? You stood up for me, Max. You…you would've kicked his ass for me, wouldn't you?"

"If necessary. God, Naomi, you're soaked…" he moaned as he reached under her skirt to peel the pink lace off.

A whimpering squeak escaped her as he gently slid two fingers inside her dripping cavity, stroking and loving her with knowing hands. The 7 others before her didn't come close to comparing. None of them were as wet. None of them were as tight and none of them were as sweet and addicting as she was. Max put her underneath him and unzipped her dark grey skirt, helping her slide out of it. While he worked at the tiny buttons of her periwinkle blouse, she shucked off his hoodie (the one she had bought him) and pulled his black t-shirt off.

They worked in tandem at his belt and jeans, her bra becoming a casualty of their efforts and Max groaned as she nibbled at his nipple, his hand burying in her cornsilk mane. His other hand caressed her back (his fingers tracing each individual vertebra) and her filed nails dug into his sides as her lips went lower and lower…

"Naomi…" he croaked as he reversed their positions and draped her trembling legs over his shoulders. Her lower lips parted and her deep fuchsia pussy was reveled to his hungry gaze. The hood of her clit peeked out from the groomed downy curls and the heated skin glistened with her juices. Taking a deep breath of her fragrant spice, he pressed a deep french kiss to her opening, her mewls urging him closer.

He had no intention of disobeying.

_**/**_

Naomi felt like she was burning alive. Every stroke of his tongue, every plunge of his beautiful fingers, every hot moan against her soaked pussy stoked the fire and she stroked his ink black hair, letting the pleasure take her under…

"You taste so fucking good, Naomi…I would live off of you if I could…" he murmured contently as he traced swirls and circles around her aching clit. She lowered her legs and crossed them at the ankles, arching up against him as her bliss reached its boiling point.

Reading her well, Max lightly sank his teeth into her throbbing nub and she shattered with a raw scream of his name, her hips jerking hard against his face. After a minute (or maybe an hour, she wasn't sure), he pulled away panting and she whimpered at the sheen on his chin and lips as her eyes regained focus.

"God, I'm all over you." she rasped with a bemused shake of her head.

He licked his lips slowly and Naomi shivered at the hungry look in his eyes as he moved up her body.

"Good.", he replied with half smile before plunging all the way inside her. A loud scream of ecstasy ripped through her throat and one of his hands went to hers, twining their fingers together. She squeezed hard and responded to his kisses, her heart pounding like a techno beat in her chest.

It was far beyond the sex, now. Even if they stopped having sex (which was highly unlikely), her feelings for this man would still be there. At first, he had been a challenge, an opportunity for a fun time but after he turned her down and prompted her to prove herself to him (via an unholy amount of blue body paint), things had gotten heavy. Naomi found that she didn't feel right unless she got to talk to him at least once a day and hell, she had BS-ed all of her friends just so they wouldn't have to be apart for Spring Break!

One didn't do that for just a fling, no matter how earth shattering, throat stripping, howls to God good the sex was.

She was certain that she wasn't quite in love with him yet but the more time passed, the more that they opened up to each other, the deeper the feelings got for him. In fact, they felt "as right as a 90 degree angle"…

"What's funny?" he mumbled between kisses on her softly giggling lips.

"_I'll tell you later…don't stop_…"

_**/**_

After another 3 hours (and a simple stir fry thrown together by both of them), Naomi was sitting in only his shirt, looking lost in thought. Max pulled his glasses back on and joined her at his desk, running a gentle hand over the nape of her neck.

"What is it?"

She looked at him with unreadable eyes again and logged onto FaceBook with keen muscle memory. Keeping silent, she went into her personal information and clicked on 'relationship status'. His eyes widened as she calmly clicked on the 'in a relationship' option and typed his name. With no hesitation, she saved the change and looked at him tenderly.

"If I can't hide how I feel from myself, then it seems pretty damn dumb to hide it from everyone else. Besides, I want to lord it over all those girls' heads that I've got a good man while theirs suck or are borderline sucking."

Max chuckled and buried his face in her throat, gently nibbling at the skin. As superficial as the action was on the surface, Naomi going on FaceBook, in front an audience of all her West Beverly Hills High friends and foes, and saying just who she was with was a big step for her. She was trying to break further away from the established, privileged mold and he was honored that he was a major part of her blossoming.

He would be sure that her trust in him and in them would not be misplaced.


End file.
